halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bryan Roederer
* * |branch= |serviceyears= |rank= (formerly) |servicenumber= |unit=*1st Marine Force Recon Company (formerly) *Fireteam Sword |commands= |specialty=Designated Marksman |battles= |awards= }} Bryan X. Roederer '''( : '''44650-62124-BR) serves as a and is a member of Fireteam Sword. Roederer operated under the branch of . Roederer would be in service during the , as he and his unit participated in the and operations against the and the . Roederer would also be a combatant during the . Prior to his induction into Spartan Operations, Bryan Roederer was an Infantry Marine for the . Roederer would go on to become a special warfare operator for the UNSC Marine 1st Force Reconnaissance Company. As a Marine, Roederer would see combat during the , fighting key battles in Mombasa, New Baghdad, and North America. Soon after, Bryan Roederer was recruited into the , as he was trained and augmented into the next generation of Spartans. In his combat service with UNSC Armed Forces, Bryan Roederer, due to his talent for quick and precise shooting, served in combat as a Designated Marksman for his respective units. Roederer was also known for many acts of valor and selflessness in combat. However, Roederer had reputation with clashing with superiors and his fellow Spartans over mission objectives, as well. Career Service Vitae (CSV) Biographical History Early Life On January 14, 2532, Bryan Xavier Roederer was born on a large , known as Seegson Station, that was orbiting around a gas giant in the Zeta Retuculi sector. Both of Bryan's parents had worked as independent contractors, with his father working as an astronaut in mining operations and his mother being a chief engineer on mining missions. Bryan's childhood was spent on ships, stations, and remote colonies, as the family would move from posting to posting for the contracts that were offered to them. However, the bulk of his childhood was spent on Seegson Station, where he would spend most of his time at Seegson's arcade center and tinkering with the electronics on the station. He was also schooled in mathematics, history, and various sciences. The young Bryan took a shine to computer sciences, where he would learn to be adept on handling the electronic and computer systems on the station. It was a simple, but happy, childhood for Bryan. However, his teenage years would be a different matter. In his early teen years, Bryan would then take small jobs on the station, such as electronic maintenance and repairs. He would start accompanying his parents and other parties on mining operations, in order to learn the trade and provide some minor assistance on these operations. Bryan would also learn how to pilot the mining vessels during expeditions. The jobs would continue to grow, as the need for resources continued to grow to support , a genocidal coalition of alien species. Soon, feeling a sense of a duty, Bryan would volunteer in joining some asteroid mining jobs that were handed off by the (UNSC), who were in desperate need for more resources in their war effort. Bryan would also take time to repair electronic military equipment for the UNSC servicemen and women on the station at the time. Bryan would also hear tales of heroism and battle from these soldiers on station, which captivated and inspired the young man. The Seegson Station Incident In 2548, after his 16th birthday, Bryan, who was tagging along with his father and a crew of miners and engineers, were returning to Seegson Station after they had just completed another mining job. However, upon arrival, the mining vessel could not communicate with Seegson traffic control, only receiving static. As the vessel entered dry dock, Bryan and his party found the station to be devoid of life and in disarray. Soon, after exploring the station, there was evidence of a struggle as the party had found bodies that were scarred with plasma. Soon, Roederer and his party came under attack by some , armed with Energy Swords and Active Camouflage devices. Bryan and his father made their way to the communications center, crawling through vents and moving through the station's corridors in order to avoid the stalking Sangheili on the station. Bryan and his father attempted to communicate for assistance, but to no avail. Therefore, Bryan and his father planned to take one of the transport ships in the station's dry dock in order to escape the massacre. Bryan and his father made their way to the station's security hub, where they could obtain weapons from the armory. When they arrived at the hub, Roederer and his father found a small group of survivors, including Bryan's mother. The survivors would come up with a plan to escape, arming themselves with and . The plan would almost immediately fall apart, as the group was being systematically massacred by the Elites. Only Bryan, his parents, and a few surviving personnel made it to the dry dock. However, the survivors needed some time to power the transport ship. Thus, Bryan's father and a couple officers decided to stay behind, while the rest could escape. Their efforts were successful, as the transport ship carrying Roederer, his mother, and a wounded engineer were able escape the station before the Elites swarmed the dry dock. As the ship fled for UNSC-controlled space, Bryan and his mother witnessed a Covenant naval battle group move towards and destroyed Seegson Station. Initial Service with the UNSC Armed Forces Weeks later, the transport ship was found and rescued by UNSC patrol ships. Bryan and his mother were then taken in as refugees, and were placed in one of the medical/refugee camps on . Eventually, Bryan and his mother were able to find a home in one of the farming communities on the planet, where her mother was able to find work as a mechanical engineer. Bryan would spend two years working as a farmhand and working at one of the relay stations, as he provided maintenance work for the station. Recruitment and Training under the Marine Corps While running some errands for his mother in , Roederer stumbled upon a well-crowded UNSC Marine Recruitment Post in the city. He saw a long line of young men lined up for enlistment, and was overcome by a feelings of guilt for not being in line. However, Bryan realized that he needed to help his mother as much as he could. However, as Bryan was leaving, he was stopped by another individual, Pierce Jackson, that was going to enlist. Jackson manged to convince Roederer to follow through with enlistment, stating that he should enlist if he he truly wanted to help as many people as he could. Bryan, along with Pierce, went into the station, and he signed a contract for enlistment into the . When he broke this news to his mother, she was greatly upset by this. However, after some time, she grew to understand why Bryan did what he did, and she explained how proud she was of her son. Soon after, Bryan said his final goodbyes to his mother and friends in the farmlands and boarded a military transport to the on Reach. At the UCMB site, Roederer and Jackson would undergo and complete the Marines' basic training course, and they would impress the drill instructors and officers that were observing their training unit. Roederer showed a natural talent for firearms, specifically, long-range weaponry. He also displayed his athleticism and endurance when it came to physical training, as he proved himself as quick and agile in the obstacle courses, and he was able to hold his own in CQC training. After their graduation from basic, Roederer and Jackson were approached by Marine officers, and were offered an opportunity to be special warfare operators of Marine Force Recon, an elite unit of specialized Marines that conduct special warfare operations for the Corps. Both of them accepted the offer. They were shipped off planet, and sent to for specialized combat training. It proved to be quite the experience for Bryan, as seeing and living on Earth was something he thought he would never experience. Like in basic training, Roederer would prove himself as an adept soldier, and impressed his peers and instructors with his talents in combat. Soon, by the end of 2551, both Roederer and Jackson completed their specialized combat training, and they were assigned to the 1st Force Recon Company that was stationed on Camp Pendelton on Earth. Assignment on Earth For the newly-minted Marine, his first days in service could be easily summed up as dull and tiresome. Bryan and his unit spent most of their days running routine drills and studying combat footage of Covenant forces in Camp Pendletom. They also provided assistance in building fortifications in the surrounding areas and helped in training local police forces and Marine reserves. Though, Bryan was able to explore Earth and see what she had to offer, which was something that he appreciated immensely. Roederer and Jackson, who had developed a closer bond during training, would use their shore leave to explore the streets of Earth's bustling metropolis and unique social scene. Bryan would quickly learn to enjoy Earth and the people that inhabited the planet, as he and his fellow Marines had deep feeling that such leisure would not last. However, despite their enjoyment off-duty, Roederer and his fellow Marines were anxious and eager to see action on the battlefield. In early August of 2552, Bryan would learn that the . Roederer's mother was still on the planet. Every night, Bryan would keep up with the updates on the battle, hoping to hear news of civilian evacuations going well and that the UNSC was able to repel the invasion. He would never hear such news, as the Covenant successfully overwhelmed UNSC forces and glassed the planet by the end of the month. Roederer, in desperation, would try to locate and contact his mother, combing through civilian evacuation records and asking as his superiors to share any information that they had the battle. Bryan would fall into a deep depression, as he refused to accept that his mother had perished in the invasion. However, with the support of his Marine brethren, Roederer was able move forward and focus on his duties as a Marine. For Bryan, he realized that he had duty to honor his family's sacrifice and fulfill his life-role as a protector for those that couldn't protect themselves. Human-Covenant War Earth Sustained Defense Campaign Post-War Era Sol System Reclamation Campaign Induction into the SPARTAN-IV Program The Created Crisis Personality and Traits Bryan Roederer is regarded as a valiant soldier who consistently displays great integrity and perseverance. He is known to be caring for his fellow man, and was driven by a Kantian moral framework that was instilled into him by his parents. Bryan was taught that the rightness or wrongness of actions is not dependent on consequences, but, on whether they fulfill our moral duty. Roederer was also known as a disciplined and focused individual, as he trained himself to his peak physical condition, and would spend most of his time maintaining his weaponry and studied combat tactics. He is known for having a competitive edge in his attitude. Roederer would constantly push himself in War Games simulations and in obstacle courses. He strives to perform well and score high enough in those simulations and obstacle courses. Roederer was also someone who had the reputation of putting his fellow soldiers over the mission, as there were instances of him abandoning his objective in order to help friendly troops that were in distress. Bryan does not handle loss well, as evident when he lost his family. He would be prone to bouts of depression when he lost someone that he felt he could've saved. Roederer was always generous and was willing to help anyone at anytime, even when it was at a rather inconvenient time. Ultimately, Bryan was driven to find a meaningful purpose that would honor his family, and he believes that he found it by serving and helping his fellow man as a soldier. When it comes to his physical profile, Bryan is an athletic and well-built individual, all due to intense physical training that he added to his daily routine. Bryan possesses bright, blue eyes and dark, black hair. He has facial hair, but he usually keeps it to a minimum. When not in his armor, Bryan generally dresses in military garb or other civilian clothes that is cheap on price. Roederer's athleticism and his physical tools would be enhanced upon, when he underwent the augmentation procedures for the SPARTAN-IV Program. Roederer's speed and reflexes were even more advanced than the average human, and the augmentations allowed for him to perform maneuvers with surgical accuracy in an extremely short span of time. However, even with his with his physical talents, Roederer did have his shortcomings, Bryan suffers from Fibromyalgia, a chronic disorder that can cause widespread pain in the muscles, bones, areas of tenderness, and general fatigue. The augmentations and the prescribed medications have helped Bryan in managing the pain. Roederer had trained extensively with firearms, and he became adept in the usage long-range weaponry (Battle Rifles, Sniper Rifles, DMRs, etc.). Due to his dedication on the firing ranges, Bryan became a crack shot with his weaponry, and even learned how to use an Assault Rifle effectively in mid-range combat. This would make Bryan the designated marksman in his Marine infantry squad and Spartan fireteam. Bryan is also well skilled in handling the electronic systems on starships and space stations, thanks to his years of tutelage by his parents. When it comes to Spartan Fireteam Sword, Bryan came to view Sword as is his "second family", since he had lost his entire biological family during the Human-Covenant War. Roederer feels that his teammates are the "brothers and sister that he never had". He maintains a close relationship with his team, especially with Pierce Jackson and Tessa Swanson. He also had a deep respect for Jon Wallcroft as a team leader, even when they have argued over orders and objectives. When it comes to his hobbies and quirks, Bryan has a particular taste in music, as he enjoys classical alternative rock music. Bryan has listened to bands that date back to 20th century, like Alice in Chains ''and ''Deftones. He also enjoys writing in his spare time, as he enjoyed the works of Ernest Hemingway and Aldous Huxley. To this day, Bryan still keep his astraphobia hidden, as he feels ashamed by it. He also keeps his father's digital wristwatch on him at all times, as a reminder to who is parents were and to follow what they taught him as a child. Gallery Notes Category:SPARTAN-IV